7 Things I Hate About You
by chocolatgurlo
Summary: AU. “Y-you’re one of the most arrogant, conceited, non-caring bastards in the whole world!” “But you still love me.” He smirked. “Urgh…” She hated how he could do that. She hated how he could make her feel like this. She hated everything about him but
1. EXCELLENT NEWS and a DEAL!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: AU. "Y-you're one of the most arrogant, conceited, non-caring bastards in the whole world!" "But you still love me." He smirked. "Urgh…" She hated how he could do that. She hated how he could make her feel like this. She hated everything about him but she couldn't help it. **

**Naruto and the gang are 16 excluding Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Lee, and Neji who are 17.**

**Rated: M (for language and later limes)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**7**

**T**

**H**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**S**

**I **

**H**

**A**

**T**

**E**

**A**

**B**

**O**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1**

**EXCITING NEWS and a DEAL?!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

PING! YOU'VE GOT MAIL!

A pink-haired girl, who is currently on the net, clicked on an e-mail that had suddenly PING-ed on her laptop.

-

-

**To: Forehead Girl**

**From: Your lovely best friend**

**Subject: EXCITING NEWS!**

**You will never guess what just happened today! OMG! So do you want to know? Do you, do you? Well, who cares, I'll just tell you anyways. I just heard from one of my best sources that THE SASUKE UCHIHA, and I mean that smexy guy with those beautiful onyx eyes, and *faints* hottest bod ever, has just broken up with his current (and, I'm totally not counting but 6****th****) girlfriend! Can you believe that? That means he is totally up for grabs!!!!! _**

**-**

**-**

"Pfft, of course that's who Ino-pig would talk about." Sakura scoffed. Her best friend is a total gossiper and was born to do just that.

-

-

**To: Ino-pig (right back atcha, hah! I'm not forehead girl!)**

**From: Uninterested**

**Subject: EXCITING NEWS! (NOT)**

**Haven't I told you already Ino-P-I-G? I don't want to know about the love life of that and I quote "smexy guy with those beautiful onyx eyes, and *faints* hottest bod ever". And how many times have I told you that, oh yea *light bulb lights up* 15 gazillion times! I AM NOT IN-TER-ES-TED! But about that, I heard about it already from your supposed 'best' source. And Ino-pig, I've got to tell you this once and for all. YOU have no chance with HIM! Understand?**

**-**

**-**

**To: Bia**h (who doesn't care about her best friend's feelings)**

**From: Deeply Hurt**

**Subject: EXCITING NEWS! (TOTALLY TRUE!)**

**How can you say that to me Forehead-girl? I feel so hurt! Why can't you just understand that I'm really meant for that totally hot totally breath-taking guy in the whole wide world?! I know you know it too!**

**-**

**-**

**To: Obsessed**

**From: Girl who's known you since Pre-School**

**Subject: EXCITING NEWS! (How is it even exciting again?)**

**I undoubtedly know that you are not hurt. And you know what? You sound just like all those fan girls that always go screaming after him trying to get his attention. Here's some advice from a friend who 'cares': **

**1. Don't go screaming his name like an idiot; it shows that you are annoying and if I were him I would probably go deaf.**

**2. Stop acting like a fan girl.**

**3. Stop acting so obsessed.**

**4. Don't be so bitchy all the time.**

**5. Woo! I'm on a roll here! Be yourself (although I'm not sure you'll be able to as I imagine you always tend to go all squeaky with your voice and whatnot).**

**6. Try to attract his attention, not make him try to ignore you.**

**AND**

**7. STOP ACTING LIKE A FAN GIRL!!!!!**

**Really, do follow these advices. I mean I'm a very caring friend you know and like you said I am a bitch but you're wrong about one thing, I do care for my friends.**

**Well, I'm out, my moms bitching at me telling me to go and wash the dishes. **

**Ciao!**

-

-

-

Sakura logged off of her laptop and hoped beyond hoped that her best friend Ino would really listen to her advices. She didn't want to admit it but she knew that her friend really did like Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in the whole entire school of Leaf Academy and the richest, is a hottie with a well-built body, beautiful onyx eyes that gleamed of mischief, and the list goes on and on.

Sakura did not like this Uchiha though and she had her reasons.

"SAKURA, YOU BETTER COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shook her head wondering why she had to also have her mom's attitude of being very short-tempered and hot-headed.

"COMING! BESIDES I'M GOING BACK TO SCHOOL IN TWO DAYS ANYWAYS!" She shouted back just as loud as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

It was true though. Sakura goes to a school call Leaf Academy (that's two hours away from her home) with dorms for the students to stay in for the school year. She only got to go home on holidays (more like when her parents weren't busy) or else she would stay at the apartment that her parents had set up 20 minutes away from her school. Her parents barely had time to spend with her so she was used to having the house to herself but when they were home…let's just say that chaos ensues.

When Sakura entered the beautiful kitchen that was merely used for decoration, she first noticed her mom glaring at her in an 'oh no you didn't just say that' look on her face. Sakura sighed to herself. What more could happen?

"Now then Sakura honey," her father suddenly spoke. Sakura turned to face the apologetic look on his face. "Your mother and I will be going to on a 2-week vacation to Hawaii."

Sakura stared at him with no show of the surprise and hurt that she was feeling inside. "So?"

She suddenly felt lightning bolts come crashing her way from the direction that her mother was standing. "Is that all you can say? I have TAUGHT you better!"

Sakura turned to her mother on, "What do you EXPECT me to say? Oh, yea, Mom, Dad, go have a fantastic time on this trip while I'm stuck at SCHOOL MEETING YOUR EXPECTATIONS!" her voice grew an octave louder at each word she spoke as her face turned red from anger.

Her mother's face was turning the same color and as she was just about to explode her cell phone rang. She turned to her phone and soon answered in a sweet fake voice. "Hello, oh, Takashi-san, yes, have the plane ready by---"

Sakura's face settled a little but she was still very pissed off. Her parents always planned everything without consenting it from her first. Maturely, she walked away from her parents to her room without even bothering to do the dishes.

"I can't believe that they have the nerve to do that. What kind of parents are they?" She started muttering to herself.

She then went to lie down on her bed ranting on and on in her head until she fell asleep.

-

-

-

Waking up the next morning, she noticed that it was bright and early: 6:00 A.M. "Damn, I'm waking up so early today. Well that's a good thing since Mom won't bother me yet." Sakura got up and went to get ready for the day. School was starting the next day so she needed to get some of her stuff ready (she had already packed all her stuff a couple of days ago).

Deciding against that she decided to check her mail instead and surely enough, Ino had once again e-mailed her.

-

-

**To: My best friend ever!**

**From: Deeply Grateful Best Friend**

**Subject: EXCITING NEWS!**

***Stares suspiciously* Hmm… well then since you put it at that (plus those very valuable advices) I guess I should trust that you would do what's best for me! =D I shall take your advice. Although you did already said the last one before. You know, in number 2. Oh and I've been wondering, what are your classes! I've wanted to know since like one day ago. Tell me, TELL ME! Oh and this is my class schedule:**

**1. Homeroom Kakashi (once again, what a drab huh?) 112**

**2. Gym (can you believe it?! Second hour!) Gai Gym**

**3. Chemistry Orochimaru (he's freaky!) 117**

**4. Culinary Arts Kurenai (awesome teacher) 232**

**5. Algebra ll Anko (surprise surprise) 202**

**6. English Jiraiya (a perv!) 129**

**7. History Asuma (he smokes too much!) 224**

**Tell me what yours is!!!! Tell me soon!!!!**

**-**

**-**

**To: Gossip girl**

**From: Calm and collected, calm and collected**

**Subject: EXCITING NEWS! (Why are we still on this topic?)**

**Well, I'm very glad that you're taking my advice. And I put it down twice because I was emphasizing the fact that fan girls are very annoying even if they're not chasing after you, they make a lot of noise. It totally makes my day! Anyways, I'll tell you the classes I have with you. I have homeroom and gym with you and yes it is a pain in the ass that gym has to be second period. So what is your scoop on today? Anything exciting happen?**

**-**

**-**

**To: "Calm and collected, calm and collected"**

**From: Confuzzled**

**Subject: EXCITING NEWS **

**We are still on this topic because school is starting tomorrow and I'll get to see that smexy Sasuke once again! Yes, I'm glad that I have homeroom and gym with you! And YES I do have a SCOOP no actually I have SCOOPS!!!!**

**Scoops:**

**Neji, you know that guy with the brown hair and really awesome violet white eyes, is finally dating Tenten. Yes, Tenten! Can you believe it? She's soooo lucky and she's been crushing on him since the fifth grade. Lucky, lucky, her. **

**We have a new principal. It seems that Sarutobi-sensei thought he was too old (and seriously I think he has too much energy for an old guy) and retired. I don't know who the principal is yet but I know that the principal is a she.**

**Dorms have been changed to instead of having guys on a separate floor from girls; they are instead in rooms next to the girls. YAY!! I hope Sasuke is in a room next to mine!**

**I think that Hinata-chan, yes, that Hinata-chan has a crush on a certain best friend of Sasuke's! **

**Okay, this isn't true yet, but I'm going to soon be the next girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha. I'm totally following your advice girl! When have any of your advices gone awry, right? **

**Well, that's the entire scoop for the day. I hope to see you soon!! Like very soon! I can't wait for tomorrow!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Oi, Teme, we're going to be roommates again!" a bouncy blondie by the name of Naruto Uzumaki cheerfully talked to a brooding guy who had his hands in his pockets as they were walking down the streets of Konoha.

"Hn," he answered reluctantly.

"Is it really possible, is **the** Sasuke Uchiha actually depressed that he broke up with his 6th and I mean 6th girlfriend?!" Naruto gasped in mock disbelief.

"Shut up, Dobe, and I'm actually surprised that you can count."

"Hey, I'm not that dumb. But seriously are you really depressed."

Sasuke gave his infamous glare that could make any guy wet his pants (the key word 'guy'). "Does it look like I give a crap that I broke up with her? She was boring after a while and I got tired so I broke up with her."

"But, man," Naruto tried to shake away the terror that his body instinctively felt, as he tried not to pee in his pants, "she was really hot. How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You KNOW, get all the hot girls! You've got to teach me!" Naruto practically bounced off his feet as he imagined himself with the hottest girls in the school.

Sasuke smirked. "I have my ways."

"Aw, come on, we're best friends Teme, you should tell me!" Naruto practically whined.

Sasuke just ignored Naruto as he walked on. "See ya, Dobe. I've got to get home before my dad starts bitching at me again."

"Mm," Naruto puffed out in disappointment as he walked the opposite way from where Sasuke was going. "Well, I'LL JUST E-MAIL YOU LATER AND YOU BETTER TELL ME!!!!" he shouted out to Sasuke, who was barely paying attention.

-

-

-

True to his word, when Sasuke went on his laptop the first thing that popped up was an e-mail from the annoying dobe, Naruto.

**-**

**-**

**To: Teme**

**From: The Awesome Naruto**

**Subject: TELL ME, TELL ME!!! (I won't stop bothering you about it!)**

**Hey, Teme, you have to tell me how you make the girls all fall for you so much! And if you don't tell me, I'll keep bothering you even when we're dead and in a coffin. I'll become a zombie and shake you awake so that I can bother you even more.**

(Sasuke sweat drops at this)

**Anyways, I've heard that this year the dorm room setups will be different. They say that we'll be having girls in rooms next to us! Whoopee! But I'm warning you, Teme, don't you go stealing all the girls, although I know that you will, because you always do! That's why I hate you! **

**-**

**-**

**To: Dobe**

**From: Sasuke**

**Subject: TELL ME, TELL ME**

**I have no advice for you. And I take no joy in having girls always stalking me.**

**-**

**-**

**To: Guy who gives me two sentences**

**From: Guy who's about to run over and smack your head**

**Subject: TELL ME, TELL ME**

**What TWO sentences only?! Teme! After I write so much to you, you only give me TWO damn sentences!!! Why the hell do you have to treat me like this!? I'm your best friend for Christ's sakes! Didn't you get the hint when I said I WON'T STOP BOTHERING YOU?! **

**-**

**-**

**To: Hn**

**From: Sasuke**

**Subject: TELL ME, TELL ME**

**You use too much exclamation points.**

**-**

**-**

**To: TEME **

**From: Naruto, who is going to kick your ass!!**

**Subject: TELL ME, TELL ME**

**TEME!!!!!!!!! Who the fuck cares if I use exclamation point?!!!!!!!! I can use as much as I want!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**How about we make a deal? You know a bet.**

**-**

**-**

**To: Dobe**

**From: Sasuke**

**Subject: TELL ME, TELL ME**

**What kind of deal?**

**-**

**-**

**To: Sasuke-teme**

**From: Naruto, hah I knew it!**

**Subject: TELL ME, TELL ME**

**Hah! I knew you would be interested! Of course, this is going to be a very good deal. Okay, so here goes.**

**How do you think about this kind of deal? **

**I can get you a girl that will help you fend off all those damn fan girls of yours plus the fact that you'll fall in love with her AND stay with her until the end of the school year. That's part of my deal.**

**Now the part of your deal is that if that does happen, then you get to teach me how to get all the girls! **

**Deal?**

**-**

**-**

**To: Naruto, who is a dobe**

**From: Sasuke**

**Subject: TELL ME, TELL ME**

**Deal (the falling in love part won't work), but it starts tomorrow. **

**-**

**-**

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Naruto, very happy**

**Subject: TELL ME, TELL ME**

**It's a deal then (and I do guarantee that you will fall in love, my intuitions do not fail me!) Yes, it starts tomorrow! The sooner the better!!!!**

**-**

**-**

**What do you guys think about that? Guess who the lucky winner of the bet is!! Could it be Ino? *gasp* or could it be…?**

**Next Chapter: Leaf Academy and Screaming Fan Girls (oh boy)**


	2. Leaf Academy and Screaming Fangirls!

**Disclaimer: I feel no need to say this again but I do not own Naruto. *calm and collected***

**Summary: The start of a new school year with a lot of annoying fan girls, matchmaking, crushes and Naruto even thinking up of his own plan! *laughs* What a joy high school is! **

**Couple(s): Mainly SasuSaku and NaruHina but some NejiTen, ShikaTema and SaiIno too.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Humor and Drama**

**Rated: M (for language and later limes)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**7**

**T**

**H**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**S**

**I**

**H**

**A**

**T**

**E**

**A**

**B**

**O**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**LEAF **

**ACADEMY**

**AND**

**SCREAMING **

**FAN**

**GIRLS**

**(OH BOY)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**To: All Students Attending Leaf Academy**

**From: Your new Principal**

**Subject: School Assembly**

**As you all know, your principal, Hiruzen Sarutobi, has retired from old age and now I, Tsunade, will take his place as the new principal. **

**Remember that you all ****must**** attend the School Assembly tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. and if I find out that some of you are missing then there will be consequences and I am not kidding here. I'll be watching and having others watch.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura read the e-mail that had just come from the new principal, Tsunade. "Tsunade? Why does her name sound so familiar?"

Sakura currently, is in her new dorm room, # 112, on the first floor. Her room mate luckily, is Hinata Hyuuga, another one of her best friends. Hinata is a very cute girl with black-ish purple hair that ran just below her shoulders and the same eyes as Neji's (probably a gene that is passed through the generations). She's a very shy girl but can sometimes be outspoken too, when she doesn't stutter.

"U-um, Sakura-chan, y-you got the e-mail f-from the new principal t-to, right?"

"Yuppers! Ne, Hinata-chan, doesn't Tsunade-sensei's name sound familiar to you?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulder. "I-I've never heard of her b-before."

"Hm…well, okay then." Sakura shook away that thought and focused on what she was at hand. "Soooo, Hi-na-ta…"

Hinata gulped when she saw the look on Sakura's eyes. The look that said 'I know you're hiding something from me'. "I heard from a very reliable source, that you have a crush on a certain someone."

A blush crept upon the young Hyuuga's cheeks as she hoped that her best friend wouldn't know. "You know, a blondie with sky blue eyes has a very loudmouth and is friends with a certain Uchiha?"

Sakura's smile widened when she saw Hinata blush the brightest red ever and knew that she had hit home run. "W-what are you t-talking about S-sakura-chan?"

Sakura knew that Hinata wouldn't admit it, but seeing that bright red blush gave her away. She decided then that she would just play along. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering. I guess you don't have a crush then." She then took her attention away leaving a very flustered Hinata, as she started typing away on her laptop.

-

-

**To: Ino-pig**

**From: Cherry Blossom**

**Subject: School and CRUSHES**

**You are going to attend the school assembly right, Ino-pig? Well, you better, this principal doesn't seem like she's going to let students go so easily. **

**Oh and although I'm not gossipy like you, I've just found out that what you said about Hinata having a crush on Naruto is totally true. You know what that means!**

**MATCHMAKING TIME**

**-**

**-**

**To: Forehead girl**

**From: Really excited gal**

**Subject: School and CRUSHES**

**Yea, I guess I'm going to be attending the school assembly, I seriously do not want to get punishment on the first day of school. That would only mean that I would miss the time to spend with my precious Sasuke-kun!!! *faints***

**OoooOoooo…I get what you mean! Hohohohoh (**A/N: I got it from Tomoyo from CCS, sorry I just thought it would be funny.)**, my sources are never wrong! Yes and I understand it is time to do some MATCHMAKING!**

**Although I can't quite understand why you would help Hinata-chan but you won't help me! *cries***

**-**

**-**

**To: Baka Ino-pig**

**From: A Caring friend**

**Subject: School and CRUSHES**

**Yea right. I've already given you advice. Besides with or without my help, you'll still go through with what you want to get anyways.**

**Now, Hinata-chan, she's a different issue. You know how she is. She has no backbone at all. I can imagine her just crumbling when she sees him. I don't want to admit it, but I think Naruto would be good for her. Their both opposites with Naruto the loud talkative guy and Hinata the shy but patient girl. Totally perfect and you know it! **

**Remember what happened to her OTHER boyfriend?**

**-**

**-**

**To: Forehead-girl (you are the BAKA)**

**From: Beautiful blonde, Ino**

**Subject: School and CRUSHES**

**Aw, I'll take it as a compliment that you know that I can get Sasuke-kun to myself!**

**Ugh and do not talk about THAT guy. He's such a fucking bastard; I can't wait to see him again because I will totally smack his face so hard that it'll bruise for weeks on end.**

**And yes, I do agree that Naruto is the BEST idea for Hinata. I'm just scared that what happened to Hinata before will scare her from trying to get another guy. **

**-**

**-**

**To: Ino-pig, all you are is beauty (if you get my gist)**

**From: Smart girl with beauty**

**Subject: School and CRUSHES**

**I knew you do have some concerns inside of that head of yours. And yes I think he is a bastard and no, I won't smack him, I'll punch him so hard that he won't even be able to stand anymore!**

**So, what shall be the plan? Oh and since I'm so nice and kind, while we're at it, why don't we get his best friend to be yours too. **

**-**

**-**

**To: Smart know-it-all**

**From: Ino, I have brains too!**

**Subject: School and CRUSHES**

**I love your thinking sometimes! *hearts* Oh and the plan yes, yes, I definitely know what the plan shall be since my crush of all times is going to be involved too. But I sort of feel bad, you have no one for you, Sa-ku-ra-chan. **

**-**

**-**

**To: My dear friend, Ino**

**From: Sakura, feeling touched**

**Subject: School and CRUSHES**

**Do not worry about me, Ino-chan. I'll be just fine being single and helping you all out. Thank you for your consideration though. Now then, the plan, the plan!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The next Morning**

Beep Beep Beep

"Ugh," Sakura groaned.

Beep Beep Beep

"Shut the hell up!"

Beep Beep Beep

"Shannaro!" Sakura shot up off her bed quickly, grabbed the alarm clock and slammed it against the wall, breaking the poor alarm clock.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata shot up too at the same time with a very confused look on her face. "W-what happened?"

Getting out of her half asleep state she looked at the damage that she had cost. Luckily, the wall in which she had thrown the alarm clock had not left a mark but unfortunately the alarm clock was beyond repair.

"Heh, sorry fro waking you up Hinata-chan." Sakura gave her shy friend a sheepish stare.

"Mm…it's okay. We have to wake up anyways." She mumbled sleepily as she got up and went into the bathroom first.

Sakura sighed; she now needed to once again buy another alarm clock. She stared around at her room still sort of surprise that she actually made it to school without some sort of problem.

-

-

-

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, honey, it's time to get up." Her father had come into her room to wake her up only to find her already awake and still on the computer e-mailing Ino. "I see that you are awake. I'll take you to school."_

"_Eh, this early Otou-san?" Sakura looked at the time to see that it was only 9:00 in the morning. _

_Her dad sweat dropped. "You see, I just think it's just best if your mom doesn't see you, I think she'll explode if she does." He had that apologetic look on his face again._

_Sakura wanted to retaliate by saying that she should just stay for that reason but she knew that her father was just trying to make things better not worse. "How could I have not gotten my dad's side of the genes." She thought in her head sadly._

"_Okay, Otou-san. We can go, I'm ready already." Sakura smiled happily for her father. _

"_Good, then let's go." Her father clapped his hands together and they soon left for Konoha._

_End Flashback_

_-_

_-_

She felt kind of bad leaving her mom like that and she would probably cause a lot of hell for her father. "_I really hope that Otou-san is alright."_

Sakura got up off her bed and stretched. Instinctively, she looked over to her left side, where Hinata's bed was, and looked at her alarm clock. "SHIT! Hinata-chan, we have to hurry, it's almost time for the school assembly and a HELL of a lot of screaming!"

She heard a lot of crashes from in the bathroom and soon Hinata came out quickly going to grab the uniform (yes, they do have uniforms) while Sakura ran into the bathroom. She took the uniform with her too. The uniform was the color of red and black. She had a sort of sailor uniform with the black short sleeved shirt, a red tie with it and a red checkered skirt that was just a little bit above her knees but not too high.

Soon she was done getting ready and was out of the bathroom in no time and out the door with Hinata behind her.

-

-

-

"Good morning, everyone. As of today, I, Tsunade, will be your new principal." Sakura was sitting down beside her group of friends with Ino sitting on her left, Hinata on her right, and Tenten behind her. Temari, unfortunately is the vice-president of the Student Council so she had to be up on stage.

"Now then a few announcements before I let the Student Council take over. No one is allowed to go onto the roof anytime of the day; there will be no food fights in the cafeteria, for I have been informed of the previous ones and you all do not want to be cleaning up the cafeteria. One last thing is that I will expect you ALL to be in the absolute best behavior when the homecoming dance comes." Tsunade scanned all the students giving them glares.

The four girls could barely hold in their laughter as they remembered what had happened last year. It was not a pretty sight.

"Now then, President, you can take over now." She gestured for Shikamaru to come over.

Shikamaru lumbered towards the podium as if he was struggling to even walk. "Well, then, basically Tsunade-sensei has told you all the restrictions for the school year and that if no one obeys then you will be punished." He mumbled. "Now, the vice-president will be talking about—"

The assembly went on until 10:00 and soon when the ending came and everyone hurriedly filed out in 'single' file lines as they tried to meet up with their friends after the long summer vacation.

"That was sooooo boring." Tenten yawned as she stretched. Ino and Sakura looked at Tenten with smirks on their faces. "What? What are you two looking at?"

"Nothing," they both answered at the same time as their smirks grew wider.

Just as Tenten was about to say something else, there was a bunch of squeals and screams from none other then the fan girls.

-

-

-

The girls. The high-pitched screaming fan girls. He hated it so much that he didn't even want to attend the school assembly but after the e-mail from the new principal he knew what the consequences would be.

"Hey! Everyone, get away!" Naruto pushed through all the girls trying to get to his best friend. Naruto seriously always felt like he was Sasuke-teme's body guard or something but he knew that his best friend never needed help on defending himself. He shuddered at the thought of when he saw an angry Sasuke. Bad memories. "Move, move!"

Sasuke silently walked thinking that Naruto would have been able to move all the girls until he and Naruto bumped into four girls. He glared at the four girls thinking that they were fan girls. Well, it seemed one of them was a fan girl because she had this very excited look on her face, althoug it seemed like she was trying to hide it.

"Move." he muttered out giving them his infamous glare.

Three of the girls shuddered at him but the fourth one didn't seem to have noticed because she was talking to Naruto. "Ne, Naruto, long time no see!"

"Eh? Sakura-chan? Yea, I haven't seen you in so long too!" Naruto was beyond happy. Although they went to the same school, he hadn't been in any classes with her since the ninth grade. "How have you been?!"

Sakura giggled at the happy vibe that was glowing off from him. "I've been well and how about you?"

"I'm doing good too. Soooo, who's the girls with you?" he asked as his eyes looked at one particular girl. The girl who had a huge blush on her face that was getting redder by the second.

Sakura pretended to not see anything as she waved her hand in a careless gesture. "Oh, well, the one in the buns is Tenten, the blondie is Ino, and the cute one with the purplish black hair is none other than Hinata."

"Hinata, huh?" Naruto asked no one in particular, as he smiled that cute dorky smile of his, causing Hinata to blush even harder.

"Yup," Sakura answered as her eyes then came upon Sasuke's, "and you must be Sasuke Uchiha, right?" She asked him.

Sasuke was surprised by this sudden action. Here was a girl that didn't seem to drool or fawn over him. She didn't even seem to have that look of interest in her eyes. Somehow, he felt kind of ticked off by this. There were girls who had boyfriends who would still swoon over him even if the couple was madly in love. Now this girl in front of him, this girl with weird pink hair, didn't even seem to take one glance of him. Where was she all his life? And somehow even Naruto seemed to know her, but he didn't even know her.

He suddenly felt a little smirk tug at the corner of his lips. Somehow, he didn't know how, but somehow, he wanted to bother this pink-haired girl and make her acknowledge him. _"Hmm...this might be interesting."_ He thought in his head as he gave one of those cool smirk of his that can make any girl swoon.

Sakura could feel her legs going weak from that smirk of his, but she was NOT going to fall for that, so she stood her ground like the stubborn girl she was and looked away from him, putting her attention back on Naruto.

"So, Naruto, would you like to join us for lunch?" She asked him with as much innocence as she could muster, since Ino and her needed to put the matchmaking plan into motion. "You can bring your...friend with you too." Sakura hesitated at the last part. For some reason, she felt an uneasy feeling with inviting the young Uchiha, but she knew it was rude if she didn't include him. Plus, Ino still thought that they were 'meant' to be with each other, and she had already promised Ino that she would help her out too.

Naruto took a while to think about it and then nodded his head. "Yea, I would like that idea! Well then see ya, Sakura-chan!" He then gave Hinata a cute smile. "See you, Hinata!"

Naruto and Sasuke then walked away. Naruto was truly happy, he knew the perfect person to use for the deal. Sasuke, well, now Sasuke was quite interested in a certain pink-haired girl, but he was going to wait and see who Naruto is going to choose for him. Maybe, just maybe, Naruto might not be dumb and choose the very obvious one that could help him get all the fan girls to go away. Then this school year will be very interesting.

-

-

-

**A very interesting school year indeed! Please review, I love reviews! So *winks* Naruto and Hinata! Naruto actually has charms of his own but just doesn't realize it! What a baka!**

**I don't know why but I enjoy writing this story so I'll update sooner. I'll update on Obsession too but now I'm still thinking about what to do about chapter 6! I'll update as soon as I can. I hope that the next chapter for chap 6 is longer! Hee hee. *sweatdrops***

**Next Chapter: Lunch and a lot of Flirting**


	3. Lunch and a lot of Flirting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry for not updating for the longest time ever. I've been busy with school and all that and since it's summer I have been considering on writing more. And my stories on not on hiatus, I'm just having writer's block. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**7 Things I Hate About You**

**Summary: ****The start of a new school year with a lot of annoying fan girls, matchmaking, crushes and Naruto even thinking up of his own plan! *laughs* What a joy high school is!**

**Couple(s): Mainly SasuSaku and NaruHina but some NejiTen, ShikaTema, and SaiIno too.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Humor, and Drama**

**Rate: M (for language and later limes)**

**7**

**T**

**H**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**S**

**I**

**H**

**A**

**T**

**E**

**A**

**B**

**O**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**LUNCH**

**AND A LOT**

**OF**

**FLIRTING**

The first few short periods of class flew by fast and before Sakura knew it she was already in the lunch line with the girls.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to sit with the Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino exclaimed as she fanned herself with her hand. Sakura could see that her best friend was superbly excited.

"Okay, Ino-pig, remember what I said about that?"

"About what?" Ino gave Sakura a questioning look.

Sakura sighed inwardly, her friend was a lost cause…which was to be expected she guessed. But Sakura couldn't see it though, what was so great about Sasuke Uchiha? Sure he was handsome, hot, whatever, and maybe he did get good grades but Sakura couldn't see anything significant about that. Or maybe it was the way he acted, all cool and mysterious and whatnot. Well, she wasn't falling for it and the girls who did are all idiots, including Ino. Sakura decided triumphantly. All she had to do was get Ino and Sasuke together and Naruto and Hinata together. Once she was finished with this mission she would then be able to find herself a boyfriend (hopefully).

By the time Sakura and the girls (Hinata, TenTen, Temari, and Ino) got their lunches, Sasuke and Naruto were already seated down waiting for them.

"How the hell did they get their lunches so quickly?" Temari whispered with one brow raised.

"Well, their popular so of course people would let them get in line ahead of them," Ino answered in a matter-of-fact voice.

Temari nodded slowly, "Uh-huh…well anyways, I spot Shika-kun so I'm gonna go. See ya!"

"Yeah and um…I see a friend of mine, so I'll see you girls later too." TenTen said quickly as she soon disappeared amongst the crowd of students.

"Yea right. A friend?" Ino said in a disbelieving tone.

"Eh? But isn't she meeting a friend?" Hinata asked confused.

Sakura shook her head. "You don't need to worry about that. You, Hinata Hyuuga, need to worry about the guy with the blonde hair currently waving at us right now."

Hinata turned her gaze to Naruto and a blush immediately crept onto her cheeks. "S-Sakura-c-chan, I don't know w-what you mean."

Sakura smiled softly. Hinata had gotten over her stuttering years ago but when it came to Naruto, she guessed that Hinata would be stuttering like that for a while, until she got used to him.

The three girls soon made their way towards the two boys and when they got there they all sat down. Ino next to Sasuke and Hinata next to Naruto, although she tried to keep her distance lest she faint. Ino was now giving Sasuke the googly eyes and Hinata was looking down at her food, poking at it.

Sakura sighed. What could she do? Her friends were idiots when it came to guys they liked. _Conversation, I need to come up with something for us all to talk about…think…think…_ Sakura thought in her head. What the hell could they talk about?

"Ne, Naruto, how's your family?" she soon asked. Maybe it would be a good approach to helping Hinata first.

"They're doing good," Naruto answered.

Sakura stared at Naruto to say more but it seemed like he wasn't going to say anything more. Luckily he did say something else though. "Hinata, can I call you that?"

Hinata nodded shyly although she still wasn't looking at him.

"Well, are you related to Neji?"

She once again nodded. "H-he's my c-cousin."

"Oh, I see, no wonder. You both have the same eye color so I was wondering if you two were related."

"Eh?" Hinata finally looked at Naruto's face and was captivated by his sky blue eyes.

"They're very pretty, your eyes." Naruto smiled that boyish grin of his again although this time there was a sort of intensity to his eyes.

Hinata, who could no longer take it anymore fainted. Yes, she fainted right on the spot. "Hinata!" Sakura knew that she was going to faint. She was just about to catch Hinata (for Sakura was sitting next to Hinata also) when Naruto wrapped his arms around her petite friend and held her against him.

"Sakura, what should I do? Hinata just fainted!" Naruto had a sort of panicky look on his face.

Sakura sighed once again. "Take her to the infirmary, I think she just needs to rest for a while." Naruto nodded but before he left Sakura stopped him. "And one more thing, don't look her in the eyes like that again, her hearts not ready yet."

Naruto gave her a confused look but nodded and soon left the cafeteria carrying Hinata bridal style. Sakura had to give it to her friend though, she (meaning Hinata) had always wanted someone to carry her like that and now she got her wish granted. Lucky girl.

Now that that was taken care of, there was one more person she had to help. Ino-pig. Although Sakura highly doubted that Sasuke would be interested in Ino since she was acting so much like a rabid fan girl. "Dang it and I gave her pointers too." She muttered to herself.

"What did you say Sakura-chan?" Ino asked in a disgustingly sweet voice that sent shivers up her spine. This was why she hated it when her best friend was with Sasuke, she acted like this.

Sakura mustered up her best smile. "Nothing, Ino-chan, nothing."

Ino smiled back and then once again looked up at the gorgeous face of her crush. Damn he was hot. Very, very hot. She couldn't wait until he became hers then it would be a victory that she caught the hottest guy in the school! "So, Sasuke-kun, what class do you have next?"

"And why should I tell you?" Sasuke asked disinterested in whatever Ino had to say. He just continued to eat his meal.

"W-why can't I know?" Ino asked, trying to be seductive, although it was not working at all.

Sasuke just decided not to answer her this time and kept quiet. He wasn't trying to be mean or anything, he just didn't want more people (mostly girls) following him to class. It was very annoying and the more this blondie kept bothering him, the more annoyed he got.

Sakura, fortunately, could see this. "Ne, Ino-chan, can you come over here quickly I need to tell you something."

Ino glared at Sakura but complied. "What is it?" She whispered angrily.

"Your acting like a slut."

"I am not!" Ino looked at her friend in surprise for saying that.

"Uh-huh, sure your not, when your practically trying to seduce him in a way that is not working. This was not what I taught you, Ino-pig!" Sakura said, not even trying to whisper.

Sasuke looked at the two bickering girls. This may turn out more interesting than he thought. He smirked as Sakura's cheeks turned as pink as her hair, the angrier she got. She was definitely an interesting girl.

"Well, your advices are dumb! They won't work at all!" Ino whispered in a loud angry way.

"Fine, then suit yourself, so much for me trying to help you!" Sakura got up abruptly and then walked away.

Ino harrumphed and crossed her arms. "I'm never listening to her advices anymore!" She then turned back to give her Sasuke-kun a sweet smile. "Now where were we, Sasuke-kun?"

**And that's where I shall leave the story. Sorry for not updating in the longest time. I shall try to update quicker if I don't get lazy and get writers block or something! Ciao for now! Oh and please review, this will make Sakura happier seeing as she is in a bad mood right now! ^_^**

**Hope you enjoyed this chappie!**


	4. Awkward Situations and Naruto decides!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Hey everyone! OMG, I know I have not updated in a long time but things had been going crazy (again, hehe). Anyways, I plan on trying to update faster now, since winter break is coming (hopefully), and I plan on updating for every one of my stories so I hope you enjoy! Also, I plan on writing longer chapters from now on, so it might take a while but please bear with me!**

**7 Things I Hate About You**

**Summary: The start of a new school year with a lot of annoying fan girls, matchmaking, crushes and Naruto even thinking up of his own plan! *laughs* what a joy high school is!**

**Couple(s): Mainly SasuSaku and NaruHina but some NejiTen, ShikaTema, and SaiIno too.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Humor, and Drama**

**Rate: M (for language and later limes)**

**7**

**T**

**H**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**S**

**I**

**H**

**A**

**T**

**E**

**A**

**B**

**O**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**Awkward Situations and**

**Naruto Finally Decides?**

Uchiha Sasuke felt like he was the unluckiest guy at the moment, what with Ino practically breathing down his neck. Stupid Naruto just had to leave, and that pink haired girl just had to storm away. He then sighed, what kind of situation did he get into now?

"So, Sasuke-_kun_, I heard that you broke up with your girlfriend?" Ino asked, fluttering her eyes at him.

The poor Uchiha flinched inwardly at the way she was trying to 'seduce' him. Okay, Ino wasn't half bad; it was just the way she was acting that was turning him off. Looking at her more closely, he could see that she put just a little too much make up on, and the way she was wearing her uniform was just so…showy. She wasn't wearing her necktie, her shirt was unbuttoned low enough to show the line of her breasts, and her skirt was way too short. Talk about trying too hard.

"_Damn," _he thought in his head, _"why do these kinds of girls always come to me? Do I seriously look like a player?"_ Okay, he admitted to himself, he was sort of one. But it wasn't his fault. Every time he thinks that he finds the right girl, he finds out that they were playing him the whole time, and were just acting like they were not interested in him. Because of this, he was now very wary of girls, especially the ones who were good at acting.

As he was thinking this, that pink-haired girl, Sakura, popped into his head again. For some reason, he was beginning to think that she may be the real deal. No pretending and just simply disinterested in him. Ah, but that was what he loved. The thrill of chasing after a prey and finally feeling satisfaction from a job well done was what he craved for. The only thing he hoped for was that he would not lose interest in her once she fell in love with him. Oh well, only time will tell.

Now then, back to the situation of the blonde fan girl, who was ever so slowly getting closer to him. He smoothly pushed his chair back further away from her because the perfume that she was wearing was definitely too strong.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, tell me." She purred at him, while inside of Sasuke's mind, he was praying for someone to come and save him.

DING DING DING

And his prayer was answered!

Quickly getting up, Sasuke attempted to take his barely eaten tray of food to the trash bin when Ino suddenly lunged for this chance and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Where are you going? Lunch isn't over yet. It's only the bell for the five minute warning that lunch is going to end soon."

Damn it, his prayers hadn't been answered. But since he was already up, he was not going to go back down. "For me, lunch is over."

Ino looked back at him since he had basically muttered what he had just said, "What did you say?"

And then the infamous Uchiha glare came, "I said, for me, lunch is over."

Ino was so freaking scared from his murderous glare that she immediately let goes of his arm, which helped him to walk away from her without using force. He sighed inwardly to himself, why had he not done this for those other many times?

Walking towards the trash bin, he suddenly spotted Sakura. His eyes narrowed, so this was what she had been up to?

* * *

Poor Hinata woke up in the infirmary to find two bright sky blue eyes looking right back at her.

"Ah, Hinata, you're awake now!" Those beautiful blue eyes of his then smiled at her pretty white-violet ones, which caused her to blush. Then she realized that she was lying down on the bed, and he was sitting on the edge of the bed leaning down towards her. This caused her to blush even harder and look away from those irresistible eyes of his.

Seriously, she could not help but wonder why no one had ever noticed those eyes of his. They were so full of emotion and intensity that any girl would swoon over him. But of course, only the sweet Hinata could notice this quality out of the hundreds of guys in her school. She seemed to have a knack for finding dense guys who are cheerful, gentle, and kind.

"I-I'm f-fine, N-Naruto-kun." She managed to stutter out. Gosh, he was so close. This was the first time she had encountered anything like this before.

"Well, you don't seem fine," Naruto told her with concern laced in his voice and eyes, "and you're very red. Are you running a fever?" Before Hinata knew what was coming, Naruto's hand was reaching for her forehead. Once his warm palm touched her forehead, the poor Hyuuga's face was the color of an overly ripe tomato (if that was possible).

"Whoa, your face is so warm. I think I should tell the nurse, if I can find her."

Just as Naruto removed his hand away from Hinata's face, she blurted out, "W-wait N-Naruto-k-kun. I-I'm fine."

The blonde's head tilted a little to the left, "Are you sure? Do you want some medicine? I'm pretty sure there are all kinds of medicine here." Naruto finally got up from the bed and went towards the cupboards (and where the heck was the nurse?) He then looked around in the cupboards for some pain relievers, since he genuinely thought she was having a headache. Before he found it though, someone suddenly popped up right next to him.

"And what do you think you're doing, touching my medicine, Naruto?" The voice said in a creepy, slithery way.

Naruto practically jumped all the way to where Hinata was lying, while staring at the one man he thought was the weirdest teacher out of all the other ones. And that was saying something, since all the teachers in this school had weird personalities. One teacher, no scratch that, two teachers he knew were perverts. Another one had the strange urge to always smoke, and another seemed to always want to castrate the boys in her classroom. But this teacher was by far the odd one out and creepy at that.

"You're medicine?" Naruto managed to ask. "This is the infirmary, the medicines are for everyone."

"Not these." the teacher spoke. "I asked Kabuto to keep these especially for me."

"Wait, Kabuto is the nurse? I thought the nurse was going to be a girl!" Naruto exclaimed with surprise.

"Well, Naruto, not all nurses have to be girls." Suddenly Kabuto appeared from right behind Orochimaru, glasses glinting from the lights. This freaked Naruto out even more, but he managed to say stuck to the spot he was at the moment. Seriously, why was Kabuto chosen as the nurse?

"Oi, Kabuto, aren't you a student here?"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses, giving Naruto a smile. "Why yes, but I have talked to the new principal that I have taken a Certified Nursing Assistant class during the summer, and since I'm a senior and have completed almost all the classes I need to graduate, she has allowed me to be the nurse from morning till lunch is over."

The blonde nodded his head slowly, still unconvinced. Seriously, how could the principal allow Kabuto, who is a sadistic guy with weird thoughts of experimenting on who knows what, to become the nurse? Although, luckily, it was only for half the day.

"Ah, and isn't that Hinata Hyuuga?" Orochimaru suddenly spoke out, looking at Hinata with a strange look in his eyes.

Suddenly feeling protective of the sweet Hyuuga girl, Naruto blocked her from both of the other men's stare. "Yes, why do you say that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, Naruto." Orochimaru responded.

Naruto eyed the snake-like teacher suspiciously and then turned to face Hinata. "So, are you feeling better now?" Hinata nodded.

His sky blue eyes then shined mischievously and before the Hyuuga knew it, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the bed. Then, he swiftly turned around, gave a cheeky grin to the teacher and nurse, and bolted out of the room with Hinata in tow.

Once the two left the room, Orochimaru and Kabuto gave each other a look. Then Orochimaru sighed. "Why do the students always think that I'm a creeper or something?"

Kabuto looked at him sympathetically, "Don't worry about it, they'll understand eventually. Now, it's time for you to take your medication."

* * *

Sakura could not believe the situation she was currently in at the moment. Here's how it all happened:

_Flashback_

_Sakura got up abruptly from the lunch table where Ino and Sasuke were sitting at and stormed away. Just as she was about to leave the cafeteria, a voice suddenly shouted out for her. _

"_Sakura-san, my little cherry blossom, I have come for you!" Before her appeared a teen with a bowl-cut hairstyle, a green jumper, huge eyebrows, and a bouquet of red roses. At first, he had skipped towards her, and then when he was about five feet away, he did a graceful pirouette and stood before her in youthful glory. _

_Flashback end_

The pink-haired teen sighed inwardly as Lee kneeled in front of her and presented to her the roses. "Please accept my gift and go out with me!"

"Well, Lee-san, I don't know what to say." Sakura managed to say out.

Rock Lee, junior, gave her a hopeful smile, his eyes glimmering with tears of joy, "Does that mean it's a yes?"

This time Sakura sighed outwardly. She seriously did not know how to reject him after the show that he had done in front of everyone in the cafeteria. "Lee-san, we barely know each other. I'm not sure-"

"That's fine! We can start to know each other now! Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I have known that you are my soul mate. We are meant to be together, my beautiful goddess!" Lee then sprang up from his kneeling position and took Sakura's hands into his own.

Taken aback, Sakura could only stare at him, speechless. She could not believe that after that one time she had helped Lee he would behave in this manner.

With no word from his beautiful cherry blossom, Lee was beginning to think that she was going to say yes. He sighed dreamily and quietly thanked Gai-sensei for advising him on giving her the bouquet of roses. "And your answer?"

Sakura looked around for help and only managed to see that everyone was looking at her, wondering what her answer was going to be after Lee's confession. She could feel a blush coming on from their stares. Ugh, she felt so embarrassed at the moment. Why did Lee's confession have to be so…flashy? Now she didn't know how to reject him. But she had to because she did not want to give Lee false hope that she was considering to date him, judging from the look in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Lee-san, I'm sorry, but I don't want to date at the moment so-"

"Ah, Sakura-san, you truly are a saint. I shall wait any day for you. When you are ready to have a man by your side, I shall be there! Until then!" Before Sakura knew it, Lee had already raced off and disappeared, leaving the roses on the ground in front of her.

Bending down to pick up the roses, Sakura could not believe that her senpai had not chosen to fully listen to what she was about to say. Now she had given him hope into believing that one day she would date him. The pink-haired girl knew that she Lee wasn't a bad guy, but he was not his type. Well, she really didn't know what her type was. All she knew was that she has not met a guy who has caught her attention yet.

Ignoring the people's stares, she held her head high and slowly walked out of the cafeteria. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of dark onyx eyes watched her until she disappeared out of sight.

* * *

In the hallway, Naruto and Hinata were huffing from running away from Orochimaru and Kabuto. "That was a close one, wasn't it?" Naruto smiled.

Hinata nodded her head, and a blush appeared instantaneously when she realized that he was still holding her wrist. Naruto also seemed to notice her looking at his hand around her wrists, so he let go because he thought she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Sorry for grabbing you suddenly."

Hinata shook her head. "N-no, i-it's okay."

The blonde was about to say something more when the bell suddenly rang, and students began to flood into the hallway they were in. Instead, he asked, "So, what class do you have next?"

"I-I have E-English."

"With Jiraiya?"

The Hyuuga nodded shyly.

Naruto brightened. "Hey, Sasuke-teme and I have that class too! Heh, let's walk there together." And before she knew it, Naruto grabbed her wrist again and they both walked to English together.

* * *

English class was epic. Well, in the eyes of the students it was. First of all, Naruto learned that Sakura had a mean right hook. Let's just say that Jiraiya learned his lesson. Secondly, Ino learned to not get on Sasuke's bad side ever again judging from the way he was glaring at her when she entered the classroom. And finally, Hinata could not get over the fact that Naruto had chosen to sit right next to her. She almost fainted once more.

* * *

**To: Sakura Haruno**

**From: Bummed best friend, Ino.**

**Subject: Sasuke Uchiha**

**OMG, forehead-girl, I should have listened to those stupid advices of yours. Did you see the way he glared at me in class? **

**To: Bummed**

**From: Girl who was right**

**Subject: Sasuke Uchiha**

**See, I told you to listen to me, and yes I did see the way he was looking at you. Everyone around him was shivering in their seats. It was that scary. Did you see who Hinata was sitting with?**

**To: Girl who was right (I guess)**

**From: Bummed**

**Subject: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Yes, I DID! I'm so happy for her. Did you see the way she was twiddling with her fingers? Hinata definitely has a crush on him! I'm so happy for her! **

**Hey and that right hook on Jiraiya-sensei…nice.**

**To: Bummed**

**From: Girl who was right (and I am always right)**

**Subject: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Why thank you. He deserved it for leering at me with those eyes of his. He's a teacher for goodness sake! I can't believe ex-Principal Sarutobi actually allows him to be a teacher, and the new principal is doing nothing about it either! **

Sakura hit the send button and then turned to face Hinata, who was sitting on her bed blushing profusely. Her face was showing different kinds of expressions as if she was picturing everything that had occurred to her during lunch and English class. The pinkette really wanted to question her timid friend but decided against it. She would wait till Hinata was ready to tell her.

Hinata finally looked up at Sakura. "A-ano, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga began to twiddle with her two index fingers, her sign of being nervous. "Do you think N-Naruto-k-kun is i-interested in me?"

Sakura couldn't help but to giggle at how cute her friend was behaving. "Well, judging by the way he carried you bridal style to the infirmary when you fainted and sat next to you in English class, I'm pretty sure he does."

Hinata blushed so hard when Sakura said that that she looked just like a tomato. On the inside she was so happy that she didn't know what she should do with her feelings anymore. Looking up at Sakura, she noticed how her friend was eyeing her with a look of curiosity. Twiddling with her fingers, Hinata took a deep breath, "S-so, when N-Naruto-kun took me to the infirmary…" She then began to retell her time with Naruto in full detail as the pinkette listened attentively.

* * *

**To: Teme**

**From: The awesome Naruto Uzumaki**

**Subject: The Deal**

**Oi Teme, I have given it some thought and I have finally decided on who the girl should be for the deal. Well, actually, you get to choose between two of them.**

**The first one is Sakura Haruno, the one with the pink hair we met today after the school assembly. She's a nice girl, and did you see the way she punched that pervert of a teacher today? Man, I never expected her to be so strong.**

**The second one is Hinata Hyuuga who was also with Sakura and had the short blue-ish black hair. She's cute, nice, and her cousins Neji Hyuuga! So, if any girl messes with her, they would know the wrath of her cousin, since I've seen the way he's always so overprotective of her. Plus, I've had firsthand experience on how good of a girl she is. So, if you hurt her then you will taste my fist! **

**So, who's it gonna be?**

* * *

**Hey, so please review and tell me what you've thought of this chapter! And, to answer some questions before you ask them:**

**I've decided to make Sakura have English class with Ino and the rest of the crew. So, I'm going to be revising that part from chapter 1. **

**Sorry for making some characters OOC, but I find them enjoyable this way. For example, Orochimaru.**

**If you think that I've made Sasuke a little OOC, this is just the way I view him as. A person who is misunderstood by the way he acts on the outside. Thus, you will learn more about the inner Sasuke in my story, or what I think he's really like. **

**And finally, don't you all just love Lee? I just love his youthfulness! **


End file.
